Teenage Septiplier love story
by Artistic-Waffle
Summary: It's finally Senior year and Mark Mr.populor seems to be crushing on Jack the loser of the group. How would everybody react? Will jack ever find out? Who is jack crushing on? Will I ever update on time? {probably not} Septiplier Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello readers (: This is my first fanfic and i guess if this first chapter goes well i'll continue to update this story. Also i'll try to make every chapter at least 700-1000 words long.

 **Jack**

Jack woke up suddenly panting and sweating. His eyes darted to every corner of his room. He checked the time and got out of bed when he saw the the clock read '7.15'. He went to the bathroom ran a hand through his green floof of hair and his eye's saddened at how pale he looked. Well you see he was bullied about being goth and gay and after acting nonchalant at school the pain of the bullying started after a while and everyday he came home blank faced but upset.

"Sean sweety if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for the new term." Called a kind female voice that was drenched in a heavy irish accent, "Commin ma!" Jack called back to his mother ran back to his room to get dressed. He put on his hipster glasses then a Black and dark green striped sweater, ripped skinny jeans...yes they were from the women's section..and finally put on black chucks, woolen beany and finally a thick woolen scarf which covered his sharp jaw and pale pink plump lips and he grabbed his bag and ran down stairs.

"Mornin' Sean"

"Mornin' ma"

"Want breakfast?"

"Nah"

"Wrong answer" She threw a piece of toast which he caught and smirked.

Then Jack noticed his step-father glaring at him so he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabed his lunch and ran out, "Bye ma" "Bye sweetie" replied his mother glaring at his step-father.

Jack maybe be gay and goth but what some people didn't know is that he was also a badass and that before his real father died he gave a motorbike to jack as a gift on his 14nth birthday and as soon as jack turned 16 he learned to drive it. Jack mounted the bike, put on his helmet and drove out of the driveway and to school.

He parked his motorbike a distance away from the school and walked through the front gates. As soon as he reached his looker the bell went off for 1st period which just happens to be with the hottest and coolest guy in school who was buff, the football team captain, stood at 4'8 which was just taller than jack and yes that guy was Mark Fischbach. As he got to class he saw the only available spot was behind mark and he looked down and made his way to the seat and when he looked up he swear he saw mark looking at him. As he sat down his phone vibrated, and it was from the chat that included him, his best friend Felix and their friend Pj Who were both sitting across the class from him. As jack continued to text their 2 new teachers walked in.

"Hello every body i'm Rhett," "and Link But you can call me " "And you can call me Mr.McLaughlin. And we would like to get to know you guys so 1 by 1 stand up and tell us your names and a few facts about yourself." Mark being overly confident stood up and talked about himself "Hey I'm Mark Fischbach I'm the Tuber High's football captain,i have my very own fangirl club and i'm bisexual" People gasped at his last statement and he smirked "Great mark, ok who wants to go next?" Rhett raised a eyebrow "ok...Link bring in the 'wheel of mythicality'" and link came in with a big wheel and spun it and link called out "Felix", so felix stood up " My name's Felix Kjellberg i'm swedish, i like gaming and my dog edgar is the devil." and after that link and rhett kept spinning the wheel and then lastly it was jack's turn "Sean" jack stayed seated and said in a loud voice "My name is Jack. That's all you need to know." "HE'S GAY" someone called out. "Fook off" jack called out to the guy.

 ***Timeskip to lunch***

The bell rang and students _ran_ to the lunchroom but because jack bought his own lunch he had no reason to go there so he made his way the roof. As soon as he got there he sat on the edge and stared at the ground where students sat and talked and suddenly a football came shooting by him and his eyes widened as it almost hit him. He started to eat his lunch and suddenly the door to the roof was swung open and in all his hoodie, sweatpants and nike runners glory came out mark who instantly looked at jack "Wassup cuti-Dweeb" Mark bit out "uhh…." Jack replied unintelligently

As Jack went to stand up be somehow slipped on some of the snow that was around him and in an instant he was caught in Mark's warm embrace as he caught jack "T-thanks…" "N-no problem" and with that Jack looked up into marks charcoal black eyes and mark leaned closer until there was distant yelling which sounded like one of Mark's best friends wade. Before mark could get away from Jack, Wade walked through the door and turned around in their direction

A/N If you enjoyed please review and I'll upload in maybe 5 days? I really don't know so review and i'll see you dudes in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello readers (: This is my first fanfic and I guess if this first chapter goes well I'll continue to update this story. Also, I'll try to make every chapter at least 700-1000 words long.

 **Jack**

Jack woke up suddenly panting and sweating. His eyes darted to every corner of his room. He checked the time and got out of bed when he saw the clock read '7.15'. He went to the bathroom ran a hand through his green floof of hair and his eye's dulled at how pale he looked. Well, you see he was bullied about being sort-of-goth and gay and after acting nonchalant at school the pain of the bullying started after a while and every day he came home blank-faced but upset.

"Sean ya bastard if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for the new term." Called a banshee-like female voice that was drenched in a thick irish accent, "Commin!" Jack called back to his mother ran back to his room to get dressed. He put on his hipster glasses then a Black and dark green striped sweater, ripped skinny jeans...yes they were from the women's section..and finally put on black chucks, woolen beany and finally a thick woolen scarf which covered his sharp jaw and pale pink plump lips and he grabbed his bag and ran down stairs.

"Mornin' Sean"

"Mornin' ma"

"Want breakfast?"

"Not hungry"

"Nonsense ya bastard" She threw a piece of toast which he caught bemused.

Then Jack noticed his step-father glaring at him so he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabed his lunch and ran out, "Bye ma" "Bye sean" replied his mother glaring at his step-father.

Jack maybe be gay and goth but what some people didn't know is that he was sort of badass and that before his real father died he gave a motorbike to jack as a gift on his 14th birthday and as soon as jack turned 16 he learned to drive it. Jack mounted the bike, put on his helmet and drove out of the driveway and to school.

He parked his motorbike a distance away from the school and walked through the front gates. As soon as he reached his looker the bell went off for 1st period which just happens to be with the hottest and coolest guy in school who was buff, the football team captain, stood at 4'8 which was just taller than jack and yes that guy was Mark Fischbach. As he got to class he saw the only available spot was behind mark and he looked down and made his way to the seat and when he looked up he swear he saw mark looking at him. As he sat down his phone vibrated, and it was from the chat that included him, his best friend Felix and their friend Pj Who were both sitting across the class from him. As jack continued to text their 2 new teachers walked in.

"Hello everybody I'm ," and he pointed to the other and said "and this is , and we would like to get to know you guys so 1 by 1 stand up and tell us your names and a few facts about yourself." Mark being overly confident stood up and talked about himself "Hey I'm Mark Fischbach I'm the Tuber High's football captain, I have my very own fangirl club and I'm bisexual" People gasped at his last statement and he smirked "Great mark, ok who wants to go next?" Rhett raised an eyebrow "ok...Link bring in the 'wheel of mythicality'" and link came in with a big wheel and spun it and link called out "Felix", so Felix stood up " My name's Felix Kjellberg I'm Swedish, I like gaming and my dog Edgar is the devil." and after that link and Rhett kept spinning the wheel and then lastly it was jack's turn "Sean" jack stayed seated and said in a loud voice "My name is Jack. That's all you need to know." "HE'S GAY" someone called out. "Fook off" jack called out to the guy.

 ***Time skip to lunch***

The bell rang and students _ran_ to the lunchroom but because jack bought his own lunch he had no reason to go there so he made his way the roof. As soon as he got there he sat on the edge and stared at the ground where students sat and talked and suddenly a football came shooting by him and his eyes widened as it almost hit him. He started to eat his lunch and suddenly the door to the roof was swung open and in all his hoodie, sweatpants and Nike runners glory came out mark who instantly looked at jack "Wassup cuti-Dweeb" Mark grumbled out "uhh…." Jack replied unintelligently

As Jack went to stand up be somehow slipped on some of the snow that was around him and in an instant he was caught in Mark's warm embrace as he caught jack "T-thanks…" "N-no problem" and with that Jack looked up into marks charcoal black eyes and mark leaned closer until there was distant yelling which sounded like one of Mark's best friends wade. Before mark could get away from Jack, Wade walked through the door and turned around in their direction

Alrighty i've made some subtle unsubtle changes haha, anyways see you in the next chap and if you have any questions or if you want me to do any one shots or anything I can try just message me on tumblr at: Artistic-waffle :)


End file.
